Episode 8931 (29th June 2016)
Plot As a subdued Jason opens his birthday cards, he sees a bank statement confirming that Tony’s money is now in his account. Phelan takes an interest. Gail collects some things to take to Sarah. Liz arrives back from Spain and is stunned to learn that Michelle is going away on a cruise ship job and leaves for Liverpool tonight. Liz tells Steve to take action. Over breakfast, Norris insists on a game of Othello. He’s put out when Kirk unwittingly wipes the floor with him, even though he's never played it before. Phelan tries to persuade Jason to take a holiday and leave him to look after the business but Jason is distracted when he receives a call to go to the police station. Nick gives Leanne short shrift when she tries to talk to him. Michelle calls at the Rovers to collect her passport. At Liz's request, Tim agrees to try to talk some sense into Steve in return for free hotpot for a fortnight. Jason calls at No.8 and breaks the news to David, Kylie and Gail that the police have found the murder weapon and are convinced that Tony was the murderer. Jason is upset to think his father was a murderer but Todd is relieved when he hears the news. David tells Kylie their troubles are over and they've won but she feels awful. Sean suggests to Norris that he finds a very complicated game to get one over Kirk. Jason apologises to Liz for his outburst several weeks ago. Gemma warns Jason that Callum’s mates in The Dog & Gun are out for revenge now that they know Tony was his killer. Ken encourages Leanne to set up a new restaurant with Nick and offers to lend her the money. She approaches Nick and assures him she really wants to go into business with him and was only paying lip service to Robert but Nick remains stung. Norris tells Kirk he's going to buy The Settlers of Catan. Kirk admits to Sinead and Chesney that he misses Beth but she must make the first move. Under pressure from Tim, Steve agrees to talk to Michelle. Robert sneers at Leanne’s plans and annoys Zeedan when he remarks that he's got a crush on Leanne. Phelan and Jason head back to the yard where they’re shocked to find the van on fire and Gemma watching on with a knowing look on her face. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office Notes *First appearance of Liz McDonald since 6th May 2016 as Beverley Callard left to focus on health issues. *This was the first of three episodes transmitted on this date and was broadcast at the usual time of 7.30pm. Intended to be the Monday 7.30pm edition, it carried no cast or production credits but instead an amended caption stating "Back in an hour". This was due to schedule changes to allow for coverage of the Euro 2016 football tournament. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode due to shortened billings for the Euro 2016 schedules. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,410,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Gail Rodwell: "I was in shock. I've been sleeping on top of a dead body for months." David Platt: "Well I thought you'd be used to it after Michael." Category:2016 episodes